


Galo, PowerPoint Man

by tothemovies (jayjem_jam)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Gen, it was a party game but now it's turned into his personality, support orator galo today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/pseuds/tothemovies
Summary: It all started as a stupid, haha that happened when we were drunk that's so funny moment, but somehow they all collectively agreed to take things very seriously? Which led to the establishment of Presentation Night, sobriety optional but PowerPoint presentations are an absolute must, with Galo pushing for people to present their ideas, possibly while drunk, to everyone else at Burning Rescue. Of course Meis and Guerra and Lio are there too. They're essentially part of this ride-or-die crew and since they did the dying before the riding, they have to stick with Burning Rescue until Galo dies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Galo, PowerPoint Man

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote when i watched promare last year please give them an applause for best movie of the year

The whole thing started when Remi was drunk off his third cocktail glass of brandy and he proposed a fun game. _A lame, nerd game_ is what Lucia dubbed it, even if she started live demonstrating an extension to their new batch of ground controlled droids with popsicle sticks, supplied dutifully by Ignis who refused any alcohol on account of him being the designated driver. 

"But boss," Lucia told him, "we're drinking at Aina's home. We don't hafta drive back, we can just crash here."

Suffice to say, that didn't stop the Boss Man from not drinking, but if he wanted to watch with his own two eyes how dumb his charges are, he can be their guests.

It all started as a stupid, _haha that happened when we were drunk that's so funny_ moment, but somehow they all collectively agreed to take things very seriously? Which led to the establishment of Presentation Night, sobriety optional but PowerPoint presentations are an absolute must, with Galo pushing for people to present their ideas, possibly while drunk, to everyone else at Burning Rescue. Of course Meis and Guerra and Lio are there too. They're essentially part of this ride-or-die crew and since they did the dying before the riding, they have to stick with Burning Rescue until Galo dies. 

The unexpected fun really comes from the place of Galo Thymos being insanely good at making PowerPoint presentations and winning the award of Best Presentation every Night. It's a literal curse. He has molten pizza slices for a brain. What does he know about the arts of rhetoric and how to employ _logos_ into the people's hearts and minds?

Apparently, he does. Have an Athenian learned man’s education in the art of rhetoric and persuasion, that is. He made so many PowerPoints to prove every single point of his that it’s getting a little concerning that he is getting all the things he wants going _his_ way.

Not even his retainers are particularly advocating against this powerfully developing (nefarious) power! What if he (predictably) convinced Burning Rescue of mandatory Matoi staff to every single one of their tech? What if he convinces whatever poor schmuck on a rotating basis of his moods and hair spike angles that they will have to pay for the amount of infinite pizza slices he consumes? What if he runs for Mayor, and heaven forbid, _wins?_

Aina and Lio thought it’s a hilarious notion that Galo could even be considered as a threat. He is a pest, an inconvenience at best. He just eats pizzas, flashily rescues people from freakish fires breaking free from the Burnish kids who haven’t quite managed to reign in their powers yet, despite Lio’s best efforts to educate them, walks around without a shirt on - and now he makes disturbingly convincing PowerPoint presentations. It’s all part and parcel with the Galo Thymos package deal. 

Not that Lio Fotia, leader of the Burnish Civil Rights Advocacy Council, with its political action faction, Mad Burnish, isn’t amused by this tall, blue-haired fireman’s antics. He regularly indulges in Galo’s overtly flashy PowerPoints, eagerly presented to his visiting friend taking a break from his work, nodding and humming along as Galo talks him through yet another silly PowerPoint. 

In the end, when people would have just agreed with whatever Galo passionately advocated towards, Lio challenged him on his view, driving all spectators to full attention as the two most aggressive idiots on this side of Promepolis engage in a verbal smackdown, to epic proportions, as they nag and tear at each other and their viewpoints to pieces. There is a tally board that Lucia and Guerra jointly keep, continually updating depending on the victory of the hour between the great Galo and Lio debate. No doubt, Galo would produce another PowerPoint from thin air as if he presides over the domain of PowerPoint presentations as its resident dumbass deity, while Lio tears him a new one, scrutinising his reasoning and presenting a scathing rebuttal worthy of mayoral - nay, presidential - reelection debating interviews. It’s frankly terrifying when they do it, and it’s been taped and recorded and shown to new firefighter recruits as well as new Mad Burnish members as to how terrifying their respective mascots are. It’s in the words and soul that Galo de Lion (oh no, it’s Lio de Galon, apologies) operates on - their physical prowess secondary to these abilities, and they will obliterate if the need arises.

Ignis thinks it’s good for them to release steam that way. Aina encourages the presentation spree because the look on Remi’s face is too good to not see all the time when he loses an argument with Galo, and it’s always funny to see whatever outlandish things that guy has to say every time Lucia declares that The Game must commence. Ironically, Remi ends up almost smashing things and committing charges of property damage when the Game is in full swing, to the utter amusement of everyone present.

It’s unexpected, but it’s not like it’s unwelcomed or necessarily _terrible._ Ignis tells Galo to make presentations for everything, and honestly, it works out for everyone. 

But they’re keeping an eye for when he does express aspirations to become the next Kray. Then they load him into the newest Matoi and launch him into the desert for Lio to trounce him into the sand. That’s never going to happen and Galo the PowerPoint Man must stay and hold back Galo the Mayor. 

**Author's Note:**

> saw a tweet yonder twitter talking about galo doing powerpoints for everything and i respect that so i wrote this 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hozukitofu) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny)! i have a writing [twitter](https://twitter.com/jayjem_jam) if anyone is interested in more bs or we can just vibe in the void together


End file.
